


Remember Me

by Mvampirefreak



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Crossover of Rise of the Guardians to Frozen, F/M, Het, Kink, NSFW, One True Pairing, One-Shot, Smut, Telepathic Bond, adult for later chapters, m/f pairing, possible fanon, possible fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvampirefreak/pseuds/Mvampirefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the events of “Frozen”. Jack was Elsa’s best friend before she was locked up in her room. Over the years, they fell in love with each other until Jack fell into the lake and Elsa’s parents locked her into her room. Now, Jack is back for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Readers, I realize this fic might not be well-written and the tags might be incorrect or insufficient, but I'm still partially a beginner fan-fiction writer. Advice and nice criticism is accepted, flaming is not.
> 
> Thanks sweeties! :)  
> \- Mvampirefreak
> 
> BTW:  
> This is rated M for LATER CHAPTERS. Just thought I'd let you know. :)
> 
> Note: I do not own the rights to characters. All rights go to the creators.

As the doors to the balcony closed, Elsa looked at her work with pride and faintly noticed the cool breeze that brushed her fingertips and sent an unfamiliar chill throughout her body.

“I swore I...” she stopped, mid-sentence, and watched as flakes of snow materialized and began swirling around until sole figure formed through the cluster. Almost instinctively, an ice knife materialized in her right hand as she stepped towards the quiet figure covered in a sheath of snow. It twitched slightly.

“What the-” the figure shook once more and part of the snow “face” slid off to reveal a pair of eyes, of which color Elsa thought reminded her of a frozen ocean, that blinked with the change in lighting. Slowly, more and more snow slid off of the figure to reveal a boy with hair the color of fresh frost. He smiled at Elsa, withdrew the staff from behind his back and looked around at the walls of the castle. Elsa wasted no time.

“Um... who are you?” she flashed the knife at him for good measure, making him laugh in response.

“Isn't it obvious, Elsa?” She flinched when he suddenly knew her name. She looked him over, he was wearing what looked like frostbitten clothes, he had a weird staff and he was barefoot! It was probably negative eight degrees outside! _He has to be insane,_ Elsa thought.

“No, not crazy, Elsa.” he smiled. Elsa lunged at him and secured him to the wall with ice, now she was scared.

“Who are you!” she yelled. The room began to glow an ominous red, indicating her frustration, as she screamed the question again, “Who are you?”

“The name is _Jack Frost_.” he emphasized every syllable of his name.

“No,” she gasped. As soon as she uttered the word the room began to change back to it's original icy blue and the ice that imprisoned Jack began to melt, “that's not possible.” _He's not real, he can't be. I mean, he was just an imaginary friend I thought of to pass the time when I was alone, it can't be,_ she argued with herself. She didn't even realize he had finally been freed until he had her backed up against the doors to the balcony.

“Remember the lake in winter?” he asked her. _I used to tell “him” about it all the time,_ Elsa realized. Her mind raced as she struggled to remember what she had purposefully forgotten. She used to love to skate, she'd go everyday if she was able to. But she hadn't gone skating since the death of her parents. Now, all the memories of before that had been locked down were opening up and she remembered. She remembered the frozen lake in the woods. She remembered the boy with eyes the color of a frozen ocean. Jack placed his hand against her right her cheek, glad she didn't flinch. Elsa didn't realize her eyes were closed until they shot open with the realization that he was kissing her. Their lips parted for a split second.

“Elsa,” he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer all the while his hand still on her cheek, “remember me.” He plunged his lips back to hers and she began to remember. The boy with eyes the color of a frozen ocean was named Jack. His sister, Hazel, and Anna would play by the edge of the lake while Jack and Elsa would skate the day away together. They liked each other. That was when they were little, when they were best friends. Then as she grew and so did he, their feelings for each other became stronger and more clear.

“Jack,” Elsa whispered against his lips, “You loved me.” He smiled against her, and the memories continued.

Jack and Elsa did everything together: skating, fishing, even babysitting their sisters together. Then things became serious, their feelings became stronger and soon Jack made a decision.

_“Elsa,” Jack was extremely nervous, “I need to tell you something.” Elsa looked up at him worriedly._

_“What's wrong?” she asked. He sat on the opposite end of the bed and began._

_“Elsa, I've been courting you for a while now, and I feel it's getting serious. And, well, I feel maybe we should.... take the next step.” Elsa looked confused. She wasn't, of course, she knew exactly what he was trying to say. She just really wanted to here him say_ it _._

_“Elsa, I wanna make love to you.” She didn't speak. She didn't move, only stared at him in awe. She had thought about this, countless times, but the outcome was always the same. She was ready. Finally, she took a giant leap of faith in herself and did something crazy._

_“Come here then, Jack. Let's make love.”_

_And they did._

Reality came crashing back when she felt Jack's hand skim down her dress to grab her ass, sending chills around her hips, through her spine and all the way to her head and she was sent into another memory. The memory was of that fateful day, that day when Elsa's world finally came crashing down. The day Jack cracked the ice of the lake, fell into the freezing waters and was never seen again. Until now, and the things he was doing to her broke her out of the memory.

“Jack!” she yelled at him when she realized his hand sliding up her right leg and underneath the skirt of her dress. He stopped, shocked.

“Elsa?” She grabbed his hands from their current locations and held them up to her eyes.

“You're supposed to be dead.” she sobbed.

~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously..._ **

**Reality came crashing back when she felt Jack's hand skim down her dress to grab her ass, sending chills around her hips, through her spine and all the way to her head and she was sent into another memory. The memory was of that fateful day, that day when Elsa's world finally came crashing down. The day Jack cracked the ice of the lake, fell into the freezing waters and was never seen again. Until now, and the things he was doing to her broke her out of the memory.**

**“Jack!” she yelled at him when she realized his hand sliding up her right leg and underneath the skirt of her dress. He stopped, shocked.**

**“Elsa?” She grabbed his hands from their current locations and held them up to her eyes.**

**“You're supposed to be dead.” she sobbed.**

~

Jack stood there, frozen in place, as Elsa paced around the room. What was going through her mind was chaos.

“I just don't understand,” she exclaimed when she stopped in front of him, “You're supposed to be dead. I saw you! I saw you save your sister, Hazel, from the cracking ice. I watched your face in horror as you plummeted into the frozen water of that lake.” Jack pulled her into an embrace as tears started to flow down her beautiful face.

“I know it's confusing, I'm still confused about it myself.” Jack had never forgotten that day though, it always haunted his mind. The ice cold burn of the water on his skin and in his lungs, the sight of the edge of the ice disappearing as he sank deeper and deeper into the lake and all he could think about was Elsa. But all that he could see was... the moon. The great, big moon that shined like her eyes and seemed to smile at him even though his predicament and began to glow a ghastly blue. _Don't be afraid,_ the moon had told him, _all shall be made right again._ Then he remembered suddenly being out of the water, he remembered discovering his powers when touches the ice and trees around him. He held her tighter as he felt her shaking.

“All could think about while I was sinking, drowning, was you,” he said lovingly, and then he realized. The moon had introduced him to his new being, Jack Frost: the reason for frost, ice, snow, sleet, and freezing cold weather. One responsible for frosty weather, for nipping noses and toses in such weather, for coloring the foliage in autumn and leaving fern-like patterns on cold windows in the winter. But the moon didn't pick him out of spite, he was picked out of his love for Elsa, his pur, unadulterated love for her, “ _You_ saved me, Elsa.” he finally proclaimed. And she accepted it.

“So, what are you now? You're obviously not human, hence the snow show you did hours ago.” he laughed remembering the show.

“Yes, well, it's kind of complicated.” Elsa smiled and placed her arms around his neck and put her nose against his.

“I'm complicated, this whole situation is complicated. I think I can handle it.” he scoffed and began.

“Okay, long story short I was “resurrected” by the moon guardian and he made me Jack Frost, guardian of all things cold and wintery and what not. That's the best I can think of how to explain.” Elsa's look on her face was priceless, a mix of trying to act like she understood and three shades surprise.

“Wait, so you're the “guardian of all wintery things and what not”? That's crazy because...” she trailed off and realized a shocking truth. When Jack had disappeared in that lake, all she had to keep her from being alone was her imaginary friend, Jack Frost. Yes, it was unusual for a girl her age to have an imaginary friend. But after all she had been through with her heart, no one bothered her about it. That day she first arrived her at the mountain she was thinking about Jack Frost while she made the snow and the ice and... oh my frost! She had summoned him here! And if she never would have though of Jack Frost then he would never had been here. She did save him.

“We saved each other.” they said in unison. For the rest of that day and all the way till sunrise, they talked, they kissed, they cuddled and remembered old times. But little did they know, four figures were appearing above the horizon as they settled into the castle for some much needed sleep.

             *                             *                              *                                 *                                       *                                     *

When Elsa awoke Jack still had his arms around her waist and his nose was nuzzled into the back of her neck sending cold shivers throughout her spine. Jack sensed her movement and grazed his nose against her neck again, sending even more chills.

“Jack.” she whispered.

“What?” he whispered back. As he pulled her closer Elsa reached for his left hand slowly began to trace his hand, fingers, and the little lines on his palm.

“I missed you, Jack.” Elsa kissed each fingertip before holding his hand against her heart. Jack nuzzled her again and this time squeezed her hand.

“I missed you too, Elsa.” All too soon, there was a loud bang that originated from the main castle doors and they both shot up and out of the bed. Elsa reached for his hand again, _just in case I have to run,_ she thought.

“What was that?” Jack asked, gesturing with his head toward the bang.

“I don't know but it came from the front door of the castle,” she pulled him along to the balcony doors, “if I look over the balcony I should be able to see who...” As she had opened the door and looked out and over the balcony she realized who it was and before Jack could give away their location, Elsa pushed him to the floor. He looked up at her in awe.

“What the-” She placed her right index finger to his lips and knelt beside him.

“Shh!” she said. Jack didn't understand why she was acting like this.

“What's wrong?” he whispered around her finger. Elsa looked over the balcony again, this time sighing in frustration.

“It's Anna, she's here with some guy, a reindeer and... a snowman.” she uttered the last one as if it were a question.

“Well, great! We can let her know I'm alive and-” Elsa pushed him back down as he started to get up. 

“No!,” she quietly yelled, “She's not even supposed to be here. I have to tell her to go away and never come back.” Jack looked at her questionably.

“But, why? What are you so afraid of?”

“I'm afraid of myself, what _my_ powers might do to her,” Elsa sighed, “when we were little, we used to get up in the middle of the night and sneak down to the ballroom. We'd dance and sing and play all night long, but her favorite thing was when I made snow. She'd wake me up in the middle of the night and jump on my bed...”

_Anna just couldn't sleep at night, it was her ultimate weakness. Not since her sister could make snow! Everynight she'd wake Elsa up in the middle of the night, she'd jump on her bad and she'd say the same old speech._

_“Elsa. Psst. Elsa!,” Elsa didn't move, “Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.” Still no response, until Anna rolled onto her back and laid all her weight on Elsa._

_“Anna, go back to sleep.” Elsa moaned. Anna still wouldn't give up after this._

_“I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play.”_

_“Go play by yourself.” Elsa said as she shrugged Anna off the bed, only to find her not giving up and climbs back on top of her. Slowly, Anna lifted on of Elsa's eyelids._

_“Do you wanna build a snowman?”_

“Elsa?” She hadn't realized she had fainted until she saw three Jack's in front of her eyes.

“Hm?” she sighed.

“You were talking and you stopped and then you just... fainted.” Elsa nodded happily and then remembered the situation.

“Anna!” She jumped up and turned to him, “I need you to stay here and just stay out of sight while I tell her to get out of her before she gets hurt.” She began to run out of the room.

“But, Elsa... wait-” she was already gone. He listened as he heard the familiar voices greeting and talking. He can hear Elsa's voice becoming more worried as she tries to tell Anna to leave, to go back to Arendelle where it was safe. Elsa's voice became more clear as Anna had followed her into her bedroom and began to walk out to the balcony.

“Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.” Elsa said with a scared voice. Jack wanted to grab her hand and help her through this, but he knew he couldn't.

“Yeah, but...” Anna began to counter.

“I know! You mean well, but leave me be.” She walked out on the balcony and looked at Jack to hide. He slid underneath the balcony and just listened.

“Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free,” Elsa tried to explain to Anna, “Just stay away and you'll be safe from me.” She walked back inside, Anna following her as well and Jack taking the opputinity to climb back up onto the balcony and listen from behind the door.

“Actually, we're not.” Anna said cautiously.

“What do you mean you're not?” Anna looked at Elsa worriedly and wondered whether to continue.

“I get the feeling you don't know?” Elsa looked at her sternly.

“What do I not know?”

“Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow.” she said nervously. Elsa looked shocked and stayed silent for a few seconds.

“What?” she asked, shocked still.

“You kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere.”

“Everywhere?” Elsa gasped. Anna shrugged at her and smiled.

“Oh, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it.” Elsa stared at her blankly.

“No, I can't. I... I don't know how!” Jack could tell her emotions were burning off the scale as snow started to fall all around them.

“Sure you can,” Anna tried to reassure her, “I know you can!” she smiled faintly, noticing the snow falling around her in big flakes.

“Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!” Elsa realized.

“You don't have to be afraid.”

“No escape from the storm inside of me...” Elsa continued.

“We can work this out together.” The snow around them began to come down heavier and faster. _She needs to calm down before she does do something wrong,_ Jack faintly thought.

“I can't control the curse!” Elsa yelled at her sister, hoping to get her to leave.

“We'll reverse the storm you've made.” Elsa looked down in sadness as the flakes became stronger.

“Oh, Anna, please. You'll only make it worse!”

“Don't panic.” Anna tried to reason.

“There's so much fear!”

“We'll make the sun shine bright.” Anna reasoned again.

“You're not safe here!” Elsa yelled, praying she would just go before she accidentally hurt her... or worse.

“We can face this thing together.” Anna pleaded.

“No! I can't!” The blizzard became even worse suddenly as Elsa became more agitated. Suddenly, the storm was sucked into herself and burst out, hitting Anna's heart in it's wake. Anna stumbled to the ground while clutching her chest. Jack looked at Elsa, he could see the guilt inside her of what her powers had done to Anna.

“Anna! Are you okay?” Anna stood back up with the help of the boy.

“I'm okay. I'm fine.” Elsa looked at the boy and wondered who he was and how stupid he was to come here.

“Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. Just... you have to go.”

“No, I know we can figure this out together.” Anna argued. The boy looked at the castle as icy shadows began to form around them.

“Anna, I think we should go.” He tried pulling her towards the door but she shoved him away.

“No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa.” Now, Elsa looked and felt angry, Jack could sense it. The room started to glow a warm red and the icy shadows became more clear.

“Yes, you are.” Within seconds Elsa had conjured up a giant snow bodyguard to pick up Anna, the boy and Olaf in it's hands out of the castle. Elsa began to pace after that, chanting the same mantra over and over again.

“Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!” As she finished her mantra for the second time, the ice began to crack around her and ice spikes started grow out of the castle walls. Jack appeared out of nowhere and slowly came towards her.

“Elsa?” With lightning speed Elsa held out her hands towards him, shooting ice that pushed him against the wall. Elsa gasped and began to back away.

“Elsa, it's-” Elsa shook her head.

“No, just- just stay away! I couldn't stand if you get hurt by me too.” Elsa ran off into her bedroom and slammed the door. _Let me help you,_ he sent the thought to her and hoped she would come out and wonder how he did that. She never did.

~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously..._ **

**“Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!” As she finished her mantra for the second time, the ice began to crack around her and ice spikes started grow out of the castle walls. Jack appeared out of nowhere and slowly came towards her.**

**“Elsa?” With lightning speed Elsa held out her hands towards him, shooting ice that pushed him against the wall. Elsa gasped and began to back away.**

**“Elsa, it's-” Elsa shook her head.**

**“No, just- just stay away! I couldn't stand if you get hurt by me too.” Elsa ran off into her bedroom and slammed the door. _Let me help you,_ he sent the thought to her and hoped she would come out and wonder how he did that. She never did.**

**_~_ **

 

By the time the sun had set, Jack couldn't stand it anymore. She wasn't going to sit in her room and sulk, it was an accident for frost sake! Slowly, he creaked open the door and looked inside.

“Elsa?” He whispered. Not even a second later there was an eruption of noise that came from the center of the castle. Rushing to that room, Jack was stunned to find Elsa defending herself against two guards. One was stuck to the wall with several icicles and the other was about to be thrown off the balcony with her ice, but just before he did another man entered with even more guards.

“Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!” Elsa snapped out of her rage then. She looked down sad, not noticing the guard that was aiming her with a crossbow. Jack was about to interfere, to save the woman he loved, when the man quickly ran over and pushed the crossbow up so the arrow hit the ice chandelier above them. Ice cracked, the chandelier snapped out of place and fell, nearly crushing Elsa.Then as soon as she was out of danger, the man struck her down unconscious. Jack was mad now, ice was escaping from his fingers when he heard it. The faintest voice, _Don't Jack._ It was Elsa. She knew how much he wanted to run and save her, to punish the man that came after her. _They won't harm me. He trusted her judgment, but as they left he still followed them. All the way to Arendelle, he watched them chain her up in a dungeon. He waited for the time to take her back and as he did, he noticed Anna make her way into the castle with frost covering her hair._ **  
**

* * * * * * *

When Elsa woke up from Hans blow to her head, she realized she was in the castle dungeons of Arendelle. She looked everywhere for a way out and noticed the window, her heart skipped a beat in happiness. Unfortunately, the happiness was short lived when she ran for the window and is stopped by the chains upon her hands. She struggles to see out of the window and sees what Anna was talking about; Arenelle completely frozen and covered in snow. _Oh, no,_ she thought, _what have I done?_ The door suddenly opened and Hans walked in.

“Why did you bring me here?” Elsa asked. _I shouldn't be here,_ she thought, _I'll only make matters worse._

“I couldn't just let them kill you.” Elsa shook her head.

“But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna.” Hans stood there silent for a few seconds.

“Anna has not returned.” Elsa looked at the window with a worrisome face and thought she saw Jack in the distance but saw it was only the wind blowing a fallen ship flag across the frozen ocean.

“If you would stop the winter, bring back summer. Please.” Hans asked with a look of distraught across his face.

“Don't you see, I can't. You have to tell them to let me go.” Elsa pleaded. Hans turned to the door and looked back at her.

“I will do what I can.” As soon as he leaves, Elsa looks down at her shackles and notices they begin to freeze over. Slowly, ice began taking over the walls and try as she might, the shackles would not budge when she tried to pull her arms out. She was beginning to loose hope when a small cool breeze brushed her jawline and sent a familiar chill throughout her body. _Jack?,_ she thought. She looked a little at the window and noticed the frost was becoming more distinctive until...

“Elsa!” she heard the muffled voice through the window, “Let me in!” There was no way to let him in, no way to let him save her. _Hold on, I'm coming,_ he told her. Elsa smiled as the glass slowly cracked and creaked until it gave way and shattered. Elsa looked to the door to see if anyone was coming and heard nothing. And then his breath was against her ear and the shackles were off.

“Elsa, I'm sorry. I-” Elsa stopped him with a grand kiss that would have melted all the ice in the room.

“No, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I pushed you away, literally, after I needed you most.” Elsa continued the kiss until the sound of guards outside interrupted them.

“Hurry up! She's dangerous. Move quickly.”

“Be careful.”

“It won't open.”

“It's frozen shut.” Jack picked up Elsa and held her close.

“Looks like we better get back home.” Elsa laughed.

“I guess we should, and I should probably make up for my behavior earlier.” Jack smiled and nodded, the thought making his manhood twitch in excitement. Elsa sensed that twitch and took advantage of him by slipping her hand into his pants and ever so lightly stroking his growing erection with her fingertips.

"Now, Elsa. I can't have you doing that while I'm concentrating on my flight." Elsa shrugged, gave one last feather light touch to his erection and then pulled her hand away and rested it against her stomach.

"I can't help it, I'm just bad today." She smiled cockily.

“Oh, you've been a very bad girl today, Elsa.” They took off in a righteous kiss before the guards broke in only to discover a broken window, ice all around the room and shackles broken from frost.

~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sweeties, this is where things get dirty. If you do not like to read smut or anything strong, I strongly advise you turn back now and move on to another Jack/Elsa fic that does not feature M and borderline NC-17 content.
> 
> For those of you that will be continuing on, I suggest that you prepare yourselves for I don't know how you will take this story. It's only my second to third time attempting to write anything 18+ so I am fine with advice on how to make it better. But, be warned. I am very proud of this fic so if you feel like flaming, I'll ignore your comment completely.
> 
> Anywho...
> 
> I know author notes are annoying so I'll end it here.
> 
> Enjoy sweeties!  
> \- Mvampirefreak

When Jack _finally_ flew into the ice castle, his erection was _screaming_ at him to release him. Elsa felt powerful making him feel that way, but she wanted to play a game first.

“Would you like to play a game, Jack?” Elsa asked as innocently as she could. Jack could see through her facade and knew she wasn't just going to let him take her yet, he had to earn it.

“Of course.” He smiled, _whatever she has coming, I'm ready for it,_ he thought.

“Okay,” Elsa thought for a minute and finally came up with a game, “How about hide-and-seek?” Jack laughed, at this point he'd be able to sink his length into her lovely warmth in no time. His cock twitched again, making him groan.

“Having trouble, Jack?” Jack shook his head.

“Nope, in fact... I'll go first.” He started to walk away but as soon as he was about to pass her, she pushed him to the wall and used her powers to make ice surround his wrists.

“Actually, Jack. I'll be going first. And this game of hide-and-seek is a little bit different than the original game.” Elsa smiled as Jack looked at her with a confused look., “You'll be blind-folded for the whole game.” Jack relished in the thought.

“How will I find you if were playing hide-and-seek, Elsa?” She shushed him with a kiss.

“Oh, you'll know.” Before Jack could refuse, a blanket of snow began to cover his vision. _Oh, this is going to be fun._ Elsa wondered where to begin as she looked Jack over, and then she realized.

“Jack, you have on _way_ too many clothes for this game. But don't worry, I know just how to fix that.” Elsa made an ice knife in two seconds flat and wondered where to begin.

“This shirt,” she placed her hand against his chest and ran her fingers all the way down his chest until she looped her finger underneath the hem at the bottom and started to tear the shirt, “needs to go.” When she saw his chest peeking out she wondered what he tasted like. She inched closer and he could sense her body heat against his exposed skin. In an act of awe against the softness of his skin, Elsa decided to drag her tongue slowly up from the middle of his chest to the edge of his jawline and ended with a kiss. Jack gulped, she was going to tease him until he couldn't stand it anymore. She continued with slitting the sleeves of his shirt until the cloth fell from his glorious skin.

“Now, about these pants...” Elsa tugged at the hem of his pants and looked at the contents inside, “I think someone wants to get out.” Jack nodded. The reaction Jack was having towards Elsa made heat pool in her nether regions. _God I just wanna..._ and then she got an idea. Instead of yanking Jack's pants off him and taking him right then and there, Elsa sunk down onto her knees and made more ice to spread his legs and hold him fully against the wall. Slowly, she began to slit one pant leg until she ran out of cloth. She repeated the same system with the other pant leg and watched as the cloth dropped from his body. Elsa gasped when she realized he hadn't been wearing underwear and just made more heat escape from her and made her moan.

“I wonder...” Elsa uttered as she slid her hands up his legs until she was literally inches away from his growing erection. Jack groaned when he felt her tongue graze across the head of his cock. Elsa relished his moan and delved further into her curiosity. Slowly, she took all that she could of his cock and hummed, his reaction was glorious. His lower back arched to try to push more of his cock into her mouth. Elsa began to move her tongue and let go of his cock with a pop.

“Holy frostbite, Elsa...” Elsa laughed. Jack loved when she acted all bubbly like that, in fact right now it made him even harder. _As if I wasn't hard enough,_ Jack thought. Elsa repeated the same process three times until she suddenly stopped and decided it was time to let him see. But before he did that, she thought a change in clothing would be satisfactory. With as much power as she used for her dress, Elsa thought up of an outfit and then cracked the ice blindfold. The ice crumpled to the ground and she swore jack's eyes were going to pop out of their sockets for what she had in store for him.

“Now you watch me,” she looked at Jack, down at his cock and then back up to him, both of you.” Jack watched as Elsa began swaying her hips and twirling her hands in time with her dance as she slowly spun around to the beat she was producing. This went on for another minute before she started to twirl her hands from her hips and up to the air above her head and then dragged them down her neck, across her breasts and around her hips to grab her butt. She turned her head and looked at Jack with a strand of hair in her face, he looked as if he could break those chains and take her now with the look he was giving her during her little dance.

“Are you watching, Jack?” she winked at him and continued her dance, slowly shaking the cloak off her back.

“Oh, I'm watching.” Elsa laughed a bit and turned fully around to look in Jack's eyes and drag her fingers lightly, yet firmly, and slowly up her thighs to light the skirt of her dress. Before Jack could even blink, Elsa's dress disappeared in a puff of snow and revealed a pair of dark blue lingerie. Jack's mouth dropped as he looked her over from head to toe as she sashayed her hips when she walked over to touch chest. She kissed him and as she did so broke the ice that constricted his left hand and folded his hand except for his index finger. Slowly, she made his finger outline the lace of her bra until she thought her nipple would cut through it. Jack took the initiative and grabbed her breast from inside her bra and began to pinch and tease her nipple.

“Jack...” she moaned. Elsa couldn't believe she was acting this way, that she was being so... bad.

“You are a bad girl.” Jack suddenly broke his chains and lunged at Elsa and made them fall to the floor. Before Elsa could counter, Jack pressed her hands above her head and made handcuffs of his own that connected to the ground so she couldn't touch him. Elsa looked at him with a fire in her eyes, _and I'm being the bad one?,_ she thought. Elsa couldn't help moaning when he made an ice knife of his own and ripped the middle of the bra and began to suckle on her right nipple.

“Ungh...” she moaned. His tongue was doing marvelous things to her nipple that distracted her when he delved his left hand below her panties. Elsa's back arched when his finger rubbed past her clitoris and indicated to Jack just where to rub. He started slow at first, setting an irregular rhythm to keep her on her toes. But as her moans became cries of pleasure, Jack slowly began to increase the pressure and the rhythm until she was just about two decibels from screaming. He could sense her orgasm closing in and before she could, he pulled his hand out of her panties and kissed her. His tongue delved into her mouth, sweeping across with no area left untouched until he knew she was long gone from her orgasm. Elsa wanted so badly to just latch her legs around his waist and guide him in so she could have him, but she felt letting him have his way with her would be a lot more pleasurable. Though it didn't stop her from breaking one hand free and reaching for his cock.

“Not yet, Elsa.” Jack said as he grabbed her hand and reinforced it back to the floor. Elsa whined from not being able to touch him. Suddenly, Jack was running kisses and tongue flicks all the way down her body. Starting at her neck her traced across her collar bone, around each nipple, down the middle of her stomach to stop at her bellybutton and look up at her writhing beneath his tongue. He continued by tracing around her bellybutton and placed feather light kisses on either side of her hips. After six or seven kisses he then sat up on his knees and lifted her right leg up and began kisses from her ankle, to her mid-shin before grazing his cheek against her leg up until her mid-thigh to which he continued kisses all the way up to her hip. He did the same with the other leg and kept her legs on his shoulders.

“You might want to hold on for this, Elsa.” His face was inches from her entrance and blew air out to her steaming core. Elsa's back arched again.

“How? My hands are kind of occupied.” she looked up at the chains that held her hands away from him and then looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Not with your hands, Elsa,” he sent a breeze of cold air to her clit and made her breath hitch, “with your legs.” Before Elsa could even think of how to comprehend that, Jack slit the sides of her panties and delved his mouth onto her.

“Oh my... ungh! Jack!” Elsa moaned in pleasure as Jack's tongue did marvelous things to her clitoris and plunged in and out of her entrance in time with the rhythm he had produced. Elsa couldn't help it when her legs clenched around his head and her hips bucked to meet each stroke of his tongue. _Oh god,_ Elsa though as she could feel Jack's tongue stroking the inner walls of her entrance, _I can't... I'm gonna..._ Jack could sense her rising arousal and stopped, Elsa pouted in protest.

“What do you want, Elsa?” He asked her as his cheek rubbed against her inner thigh.

“Kiss me!” With blinding speed Jack climbed across her body and kissed her, continuing the kiss to her neck where he bit playfully, “Ungh... Jack! I want you so badly!” Elsa pleaded. Jack could barely hear her over the sound of their pounding heart beat as he looked into her eyes and placed his forehead against hers.

“What do you need? Tell me, Elsa.” Every cell in Elsa's body was literally _screaming_ at her to tell him to enter her. And, finally, she did.

“Take me to bed, Jack. Make love to me.” Jack ripped the chains off her hands so fast and hard she thought he'd ripped part of the floor out too. He picked her up and ran up the stairs to her bedroom with Elsa in his strong arms, “Jack I need you.” Jack nodded, but he didn't see a bed.

“Where's the bed, Elsa?” Elsa stopped for a split second from staring at his face and realized the bed wasn't there.

“Put me down, I have an idea.” He set her down and as he watched her make the bed, he stood behind and placed his hands across her stomach as he waited to take her to bed. When she had finally made the bed, he wasted no time marveling in it's splendor by pushing her forward to the bed and twisted her around to set her on the bed. Elsa laid on the bed and wiggled her index finger at him to come to her.

“Catch me if you can.” she exclaimed as she began sliding farther up the bed, but before she could get so far he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to the reach of his erection. He rubbed his length against her entrance.

“Do you feel that, Elsa?” he whispered in her ear, “I can't control myself anymore. I need to be inside you, thrusting, going in and out and bringing your orgasm to such heights that you'll be screaming my name over and over again.” He reached his tongue out to grab her earlobe and nibbled slightly before he felt her fingers grip around his penis and guide him to her hole.

“I want you now, Jack. No more teasing, I need you inside me _now._ ” It felt like a million years as Elsa laid there waiting for the pulsating member to enter her. And just when she felt like he wasn't going to, he pushed into her all the way till he felt he couldn't possibly delve deeper. Jack and Elsa's gasps turned to moans and groans as Jack slowly slid in and out of her entrance, teasing her clitoris with his left thumb as his other hand held her close to him. Elsa couldn't stop the sounds that were escaping her mouth as she met each and every thrust.

“Faster, Jack.” He did so, the rhythm of his thrust increasing. Elsa wrapped her legs around his hips, making him delve deeper and them both gasp with the new sensation. Jack stopped for a second and let his cock just pulsate inside her before picking up the speed and kissing her neck. Elsa's fingers suddenly entangled themselves in his frost colored hair and pulled until his face was stretched up to hers. This time, her tongue delved into his mouth and their tongues danced together as his thrusts and her grinding against him became for insistent, more needy.

“Slower, Jack. I want to make this last forever.” She whispered in his ear. Jack complied, although it was difficult with his lust becoming more insistent. They went like this for minutes before Elsa's lust in turn took over and she felt like she was going to explode if she didn't have him fully, but at the same time she still wanted to make it last. _Let me ride you,_ Elsa suggested in her thoughts, making Jack instantly roll onto his back. Elsa straddled him, slowly sliding back down on his cock and rocked her hips around until the rhythm was to her satisfactory. She reached down to grab Jack's left hand and pulled it up to her right breast and slowly made him knead her breast and nipple.

“Oh, Jack. I'm gonna... I'm-” Jack took his hand off her breast and placed it against her cheek.

“It's okay, Elsa. I'm here, I'm right behind you.” Elsa pulled at him to be back on top of her. With blinding speed he did so but instead brought her into his lap and rocked with her. His hand snaked down to her thumb until her breathing was so heavy he almost couldn't understand what she was saying.

“Elsa... ungh.” he could sense her getting closer to her climax and he needed to tell her this.

“Yes... ungh, Jack?” She could barely get out her name watching him writhe in pleasure with her, she was surprised she had lasted this long.

“Elsa...” he laid her down on the bed allowed his thrust to become faster and faster and faster until he couldn't hold it in anymore.

“Elsa, I love you!” he finally uttered out. Elsa couldn't believe he said I love you and before she could say anything back, the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had ripped through her and sent her spiraling with gasps and moan and whimpers. Not long after she clenched his member from her orgasm, he too climaxed and fell against her chest. They both laid there together, chest to chest, skin to skin, hearts side by side as their climaxes mingled and swarmed and entangled. They felt free and so in love, oh so in love. So free and in bliss that Elsa had forgotten what he had said.

“Jack?” she finally found the energy to call his name. Jack looked up at her from her left breast and smiled.

“Yes, Elsa?” Elsa nuzzled her nose against his and felt complete inside and out.

“I love you too, Jack.” They both fell asleep to the sound of their hearts beating together in a rhythm they both thought as the rhythm of soul mates. And they were complete.

~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sweeties ... I was going to make only 5 chapters but I've decided to just see how many chapters I can make. I might make one more, I might make 2. Who knows. But I would like to thank those of you that have stuck with this story and read up to this point.
> 
> It's about to get dirty again so I hope you enjoy this because it could be the final chapter. And there might possibly be a separate fic as Post-canon.
> 
> Enjoy sweeties!
> 
> \- Mvampirefreak

_**Previously...** _

**“Elsa, I love you!” he finally uttered out. Elsa couldn't believe he said I love you and before she could say anything back, the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had ripped through her and sent her spiraling with gasps and moan and whimpers. Not long after she clenched his member from her orgasm, he too climaxed and fell against her chest. They both laid there together, chest to chest, skin to skin, hearts side by side as their climaxes mingled and swarmed and entangled. They felt free and so in love, oh so in love. So free and in bliss that Elsa had forgotten what he had said.**

**“Jack?” she finally found the energy to call his name. Jack looked up at her from her left breast and smiled.**

**“Yes, Elsa?” Elsa nuzzled her nose against his and felt complete inside and out.**

**“I love you too, Jack.” They both fell asleep to the sound of their hearts beating together in a rhythm they both thought as the rhythm of soul mates. And they were complete.**

_**~** _

When Elsa woke up, she found Jack still asleep with her, still passed out on her chest and smiling in his sleep. _He's still naked,_ Elsa thought, _hmm..._

“Don't tempt me, Elsa.” He smiled and opened his eyes. They were even more blue than they had ever been, almost the color of her dress.

“Aren't you supposed to be asleep?” Jack smiled against her left breast.

“Not if you're going to keep thinking like that, then I'll have to do something about my situation.” He gestured down to the already hard member that rested between them.

“Jack, do you want something?” Jack sat up and crawled up her body so they were face to face.

“I don't know about _want_ ,” he began to place feather light kisses upon her neck and chest, “I'd say it's more of I _need_ to touch you.” Elsa obliged by reaching down and grabbing his length. Jack groaned in response and his kisses upon her neck became more fervent. Elsa was about to pull him into her when she had an idea.

“Jack?” His head popped up and looked at her pleadingly and questionably.

“Yes?”

“I need to take a bath.” Elsa said calmly. Jack didn't catch on, only looked at her and thought _you've got to be kidding me._

“Jack,” he stared at her again, “We _need_ to take a bath.” Then he realized what she was saying. Before Elsa could even blink, he had picked her up, jumped off the bed and realized he didn't know where the bath was.

“Jack?” he looked at her again, “put me down and follow me.” Jack set her down with a pout. Elsa grabbed the blue silk robe on the wall and looked back at Jack.

“Okay, you are not walking outside naked.” Jack pouted even more.

“Well it's not like I have any clothes Ms. I-can-make-clothes-from-my-powers. Someone decided to shred my clothes in a game of fuck-and-seek.” Elsa laughed at the thought of last night and it made Jack groan with his erection growing.

“Not with an erection like that,” she pointed at it and licked her lips teasingly, “I won't be able to hold myself back until we get there.”

“I think you don't have a choice here, Elsa.” He went to lunge at her to pick her up but was quickly declined when Elsa' s powers shot him across the room and chained him to the wall. Elsa laughed.

“I think if I can make a dress for myself I can surely make a pair of trunk for you.” Elsa smiled and thought until she had a pair thought up. Her hands flourished up until swirls of snow and ice began to wrap around Jack and made a simple pair of drawstring trunks.

“There.” Jack looked at her devilishly.

“That's not fair Elsa, you're naked underneath that robe!”

“No I'm not,” Elsa untied her robe and slowly let it drop revealing a skimpy bikini the color of her hair, “I came prepared, unlike you.” Jack's mouth dropped as she began to walk away.

“Elsa, um, I'm still chained up here!” Elsa looped her head around the hallway and looked him up and down.

“Hm, that you are.” And then she walked away. Jack's growing erection was screaming at him to get free.

“Elsa!” he yelled. _You'll just have to catch me,_ a voice swirled in his head. _Oh, I will,_ Jack thought, _You better hope you're fast enough._ Jack heard her giggle from across the hallway and knew she was getting farther away. With blinding strength, he pulled and yanked at the chains until finally they broke and shattered to the ground beneath him. Jack shot after Elsa, as soon as he ran out of the room he noticed Elsa below the staircase.

“Catch me if you can!” she giggled and quickly ran out the door. He wasted no time on stairs and instead jumped off the staircase and bolted after her.

Elsa was having so much fun with this that she didn't see him closing in on her. Her emotions heightened and Elsa let out a shriek as he almost caught her. When she looked back at him his face was everything she wanted it to be: determined, hungry and dying to be inside her. Elsa looked back in front of her and jumped up the mountain, _only a few more steps_ , she thought. A few more steps to the hot springs, the blinding warmth and just a few more steps away from his pulsating cock being inside her. Elsa was surprised when she reached the hot springs to find that Jack was no where to be seen.

“Jack?” No response, not even a whisper in her head. Yet, there was an unusual wind going through the area between the castle and the hot springs. Elsa shrugged off the feeling and walked towards the hot spring, wondering where Jack could be. When her foot delved into the water of the hot springs, she noticed instead of it being slightly warm, it was colder than usual. _Maybe it's the snow,_ Elsa thought. When Elsa was finally submerged in the water all the way up to her collar bone, she shuffled to the edge of the pool where rocks had formed a bench-like underwater structure. The water was still relaxing and so she decided delve deeper in the water so it was up to the meet of her neck and chin. Though the water was rustling from her entrance and the steam was coming up in strong smokes, the area around her was calm and silent. _Where in the world is he?,_ Elsa thought as she laid her head back and closed her eyes to wonder when her Jack would come and take her.

Jack had to hold in a giggle as he watched Elsa from below the waters of the hot spring, this was going to interesting he thought. He had to keep his thoughts on low for fear of Elsa realizing his plan to ambush her lovely body. It was almost too perfect.

Elsa felt so relaxed as the temperature of the water began to _finally_ become warmer. But she felt a shift in the water and suddenly something brushed against her leg. Elsa jumped and sat straight up, _what the heck was that?,_ she screamed inside her head. Seconds passed, Elsa's breathing calmed and she settled back into the water. This time something grabbed her right ankle.

“Agh!” she screamed. Elsa tried to sit up but whatever was grabbing her wouldn't let her go above collarbone level. _Ba dum... Ba dum da dum..._ the tune played in her head and she realized what was going on. Slowly, whatever was grabbing her ankle slipped more to grab both of her knees and spread her legs. _Ba dum ba dum... ba dum ba dum ba dum..._ Elsa's heart was racing as she watched Jack's hands swarm up her legs and grab her breasts. Her back arched even more when she felt his face press against her bikini clad pussy and indicate for her to take them off. Elsa reached down and pulled his face out of the water and latched her legs around his waist and was surprised to see his trunks still on.

“Hello there, sailor,” Elsa teased, “How's the water?” Jack pressed his bulge against her and kissed her lips.

“Their about to get a bit rough, ye sea lass.” Elsa laughed when he called her a sea lass and couldn't help gasping when he began to grind on her.

“Jeez, Jack. I'm not going to be able to control myself in here.” Elsa proclaimed when his kisses began to trail down her chest to the button that kept her top in place. To Elsa's surprise, Jack ripped the button off with his teeth, making the top fall gracefully around her breasts. Jack could see the arousal in her nipples and it was intoxicating enough that he just had to nip and suckle them. Elsa moaned in agreement with his nips and the slow rhythm of his grinds against her. Jack couldn't stand it anymore, he _needed_ to be inside her.

“Elsa, I can't wait anymore.” Elsa nodded. Jack was about to take his trunks off when Elsa grabbed his hand and put it above her.

“Let me,” she pulled his cock out of his trousers and used her legs to sink him into her all the while squeezing her inner walls around him to try and keep him from starting to thrust, “I want you to let me guide you.” Jack nodded and watched as Elsa began to create her own rhythm of grinding against his pulsating cock. The sounds she was eliciting were music to Jack's ears as Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and slowly ground against him.

“Take me, Jack,” she pleaded, “Make me yours and yours alone.” That's all her needed. With blinding lust, Jack reached around for her ass and began bouncing her against him. The resistance from the water agitated Jack but it was a good agitation as his thrust became more intense. But Elsa couldn't stand the resistance anymore, she needed him _now._ So she started to crawl backwards until they were out of the water. Her legs wrapped around him and sent him even deeper into her and made Elsa moan so loud that it echoed off the walls of the mountain. Jack placed his index finger to his lips and continued thrusting.

“Oh my...ungh, Jack! I can't... I'm gonna-” her sentence was stopped as she reached her climax and her inner walls squeezed Jack's cock so hard that he followed suit and crashed against her chest once more. They breathed together for a moment before Jack started to pull out of her.

“No!” Elsa protested and pushed him back into her with her legs, “Let's stay like this for a little bit. Let's just talk for a bit, hm?” Jack smiled against her left breast and looked up at her, her cheeks were still red.

“

Okay, what do you want to talk about?” Then it dawned her.

“Anna, she never made it back to Arendelle. I can only assume-”

“Wait,” Jack interrupted, “I could have sworn I saw Anna going into the castle doors. She was all frostbitten on her hair, at least it looked like-” Elsa shot and held his face.

“Wait, she's alive!” Jack nodded.

“Yes, but she didn't look too good. Her hair was all frosty and she looked like she was shivering.” Elsa's head dropped, _it's all my fault,_ she thought sadly. Jack pushed her chin up and looked into her eyes.

“It is not your fault, Elsa. You can still make things right, you have to go to her and try.” Elsa shook her head.

“I can't reverse it, I don't know how. Why can't anyone get this through their head?” Jack placed his forehead against hers.

“You don't have to know how, Elsa. You just have to try.” He kissed her and hoped she would feel how much he believed in her. Seconds passed as they both got out of the water and Elsa made their original clothes before they made love. Elsa pulled on the cloak and looked at Jack with a determined look on her face.

“I'm going to try.” she stated. Jack smiled and walked with her all the way across the frozen waters and looked ahead at Arendelle covered in a blanket or snow and ice and a blizzard swarming around the city. _I believe in you, Elsa,_ he said as she told him she needed to do this alone. _I'll be watching and believing_ , he thought to her as he hid behind one of the frozen ships and watched the scene before him take place.

__


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, unfortunately, the very last chapter of this fic. As much as I have enjoyed writing this fic, all good things must come to an end. And parting is such sweet sorrow!
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it,
> 
> -Mvampirefreak

The same man that had lied to Elsa was chasing after Elsa

“Elsa! You can't run from this!” _I tried,_ Elsa thought to Jack, _I couldn't find her._ Jack looked at her as she struggled through the storm that had suddenly produced around Arendelle as the man was approaching her. Elsa had turned to face him and looked defeated.

“Just take care of my sister.” The man looked at her confused.

“Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart.” _Don't listen to him,_ Jack pleaded to Elsa, but he could feel her mentally shaking him off.

“No.” Elsa said.

“I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white.” Elsa realized what she had done and fell to her knees, the blizzard stopped.

“Your sister is dead... because of you.” _No,_ Elsa thought. Everything was her fault and she could feel it crushing down on her. Then Jack heard what Elsa couldn't.

“Kristoff?” Anna's voice! He looked over to see Anna struggling to get to the man named Kristoff.

“Anna!” Kristoff was now rushing to Anna as she struggled to get to him, but something made a noise and Anna looked the other way, towards Jack, and saw Hans with his sword raised ready to kill Elsa who was on her knees sobbing. _NO!_ Jack yelled, ready to jump in and save her. Anna looked at Kristoff running towards her and turned to run for Elsa. Before Hans sword was even close to Elsa, Anna threw herself in front of Elsa.

“No!” she yelled as her body froze to solid ice, the sword breaking and sending Hans flying backwards. Elsa looked up to see her sister and stood looking at her frozen body.

“Oh, Anna. No...no, please no.” she begged. _What do I do, Jack?_ She pleaded, _What do I do?!_ Jack didn't know what to say, he didn't think things would come to this. He felt he had let her down. Elsa touched Anna's face and cried as she hugged her. Kristoff and the little snowman named Olaf finally reached them and were shocked when they realized what was wrong.

“Anna?” Olaf said. All three didn't know what to do as they watched in shock and sadness as Elsa wept over her sister's frozen body. Suddenly, the ice that made up Anna began to unfreeze and come to life.

“Anna?” Elsa asked hopefully. Anna looks at her and smiles.

“Oh, Elsa.” Elsa pulled Anna into a gigantic hug and held onto her tightly

“You sacrificed yourself for me?”

“I love you.” Elsa smiled.

“An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.” said the little snowman. Elsa rolled the words around in her head.

“Love will thaw...” she looked at Anna, “Love. Of course.” she looked at her hands happily.

“Elsa?” _Love..._ Elsa thought, _I love you, Jack._ Suddenly, Elsa raised her arms and the ice began to melt on the fjord and the snow and ice across the kingdom melted back to the warm summer.

“I knew you could do it.” Anna said to Elsa. _I knew you could too,_ Jack thought to her. Elsa smiled. The little snowman named Olaf looked at both of them happily.

“Hands down, this is the best day of my life,” he started to melt with his hands and nose falling off, “and quite possibly the last.”

“Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy.” Elsa held her hand up to Olaf and used her powers to surround Olaf with a swirl of cold that leaves a snow cloud hanging over him to stop him from melting. Olaf gasped in happiness.

“My own personal flurry!” he laughed with joy. Jack watched as Elsa and her companions walked off to the city, but not before Elsa looked back and gestured for him to follow them. Come on, Jack, she thought to him, I think it's time you meet the whole family, Jack. Jack laughed and followed behind them as he watched the citizens skating in the courtyard and smiling from the things Elsa had created for them.

Elsa stood in the castle courtyard with the villagers smiling and laughing around her.

“I like the open gates.” Anna says to Elsa.

“We're never closing them again.” Elsa looked at Elsa and then the villagers having fun with the ice rink. Elsa waves her hand and suddenly ice skates are formed over Anna's boots.

“Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate.” Elsa pushed her on.

“Come on, you can do it.” she starts to pull her along the ice as Kristoff and Sven slide past them.

“Look out, reindeer coming through!” Anna was starting to get it.

“I got it. I got it,” suddenly she slips, Elsa catching her before she falls to the ground, “Ooh, I don't got it! I don't got it!” Olaf joined them and started to help them skate.

“Hey, guys.”

“That's it, Olaf.” Elsa said and they went on teaching Anna to skate.

“Glide and pivot and glide and pivot...” Elsa looked over at Jack watching them and smiling.

“I'll be right back.” She said to Anna as she skated over to Jack, “Hey, there stranger.” she giggled.

“Hey.” Elsa pulled him into the rink and made him his own skates.

“You still got your skills?” Elsa asked. Jack suddenly took off and made a twirl.

“Of course!” At this point, Anna had come over and noticed Jack. Jack waved and kept on skating around the rink.

“Who is that?” she asked Elsa. Elsa motioned for Jack to come over.

“You don't recognize me, Anna?” Jack smiled.

“No, should I?” Elsa skated over to Jack and linked her arm with his.

“Anna... this is-”

“Jack? The boy from the lake?” Elsa nodded. Anna gasped in surprise.

“But... but how?” Elsa looked at Jack and motioned for him to come skate with her.

“Sorry, Elsa. But that's a very long story that can be told _after_ we're done skating.” she laughed as she and Jack skated off. Elsa put his arm around her as they skated around the rink.

“That went well.” Jack sighed. Elsa nodded.

“Yes. Yes, it did.” Elsa kissed him before jabbing him in the side and skating ahead of him.

“Catch me if you can!” she yelled as she raced off. _Oh, I will._ They skated for hours and hours until they're feet were sore. And finally when they started to head back into the castle, Elsa and Jack looked up at the stars and thought the same thing. _Soul mates._

_The End._


End file.
